The Contract to Live
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Alviss get an impossible mission to destroy a dangerous legendary arm. He ended up nearly dying due the attack of an unknown third party. Bell ended up using the dangerous legendary arm that they must destroyed to saved Alviss from the death. Alviss revived from a death or alive situation with a sudden burst of power and beat all the attacker by himself. Full summary inside


The Contract to Live

A/N: my first english language MÄR fic, hope you enjoyed it! I see that most of Alviss fangirl hate Bell (even someone I know in the real world hate her). I see that no fic with Bell as a main character (searching fic about Bell and Ed as a main character in fanfiction, and after found no fic like that I make a 'WTF?! Face', I think she deserved a little fic about her and Alviss as her pairing considering the fact that she always cares about Alviss in her own way). I feel pity for her, eventhough I am Alviss FG too. Soooo... I think I'll make an action adventure fantasy genred fic about Alviss and Bell as the main characters (all-out-attacked by Bell hater). Hope you all like my unusual plotted adventure fantasy story. Enough with the A/N, let's get to the story, sorry if there are any miss spelling in this fic, english is not my language.

Summary: as a crossguard Alviss get an impossible mission to destroy a dangerous legendary arm. He ended up nearly dying due the attack of an unknown third party. Bell ended up using the dangerous legendary arm that they must destroyed to saved Alviss from the death. Miraclously Alviss revived from a death or alive situation with a sudden burst of power and beat all the attacker by himself. After that, something 'weird' happened, after that fight, Alviss becomes a little kid (exactly same like when he was 10 years old) that can't even use 1/10 of the power that he normally has. 'Someone' said that that Legendary arm have a power that enough to destroy MÄR Heaven itself. But, that arm saves Alviss's live isn't it? So, will this arm that saves a live turn into a weapon of destruction? Also, what will Alviss do to get back his body to a normal state?

.

.

.

.

.

3rd person POV

In the mid of a dark cave, standing blue haired teen searching for an imposible to be destroyed but dangerous ärm legendary ärm. Why it's imposible to be destroyed? No one knows. It's not that ärm can't be destroyed, but it's impossible to be destroyed. That's what the teen we know as Alviss, trying to solve that mystery as a crossguard. If that arm can be used for the sake of peace, then there's a way to prevent that ärm from become a weapon of destruction.

"Bell? Um... Are you okay?" Alviss asked suddenly

"Huh? Yes I am, worried about me? Thanks Al, but I'm okay." Bell said, looked cheerfully

"That's great then, usually you afraid of a dark place like this." Alviss said while carrying a small light using a random fire ärm that he found there, that place is like a graveyard of ärms. Many ärms lying on the floor, the arm is fine but there are many corpse there that still maintained it's human form, it looks scarier then a normal skull formed corpse. It looks scarier because of the wound on it's body looks very fresh like it just get that wound a little bit ago. The first time Alviss light a fire to examine the surroundings, Bell freak out like a crazy when she saw a bunch of fresh-looking-corpses lying on the ground, and causing a small part of that cave collapsed because of her scream, luckily, they were able to escape to the next room in the cave, that room doesn't collapsed at all. After that she totally silent, doesn't want to make the cave collapsed because of her scream.

"Sorry about that Al." Bell said with appologizing looks.

"About what?" Alviss asked like there's nothing wrong.

"About that cave that collapsed because of my scream." Bell said.

"It's normal to reacted like that. A normal person (*suddenly appear* author: like the readers and myself) would freak out if they saw something like that. To be honest, I'm a little shocked myself." Alviss said with a warm smile that usually he show only around Bell.

"Thanks a lot Al." Bell answer with a low voice, trying not to make any noise that will make the cave collapsed.

"Let's continue the search." Alviss said and Bell just answer it with a nod. Two of them continued the search of that ärm. The two of them walking ahead, to the right, to the left, but almost no sign of the ärm.

"This place is more like a maze than a cave." Alviss thought while and he found that some route had a different amount of corpse, some path has almost no corpse, the other has a lot of corpse along the way. Looks like all the corpse were teared up by somekind of beast, a same type of beast. There almost no sign of fire, ice, or any elemental magic attack that only ärm can do. But there's no sign of a beast from the first time they come here. Maybe there's no one but them in that place? Or maybe all the corpse they saw is the caused by somekind of darkness ärm? Maybe if they found some holy arm they can found out whether it's caused by a darkness ärm or not. They look around to see if there's some holy ärm in that ärm graveyard. After they searching through around 15 minutes, they found out there's no holy ärm.

"No holy arm, is this because someone doesn't want the effect of darkness ärm be erased?" Alviss said in his mind. If anyone knows that this place is the place is where the legendary ärm located, then they must be very prepared before they enter the cave, or maybe the dungeon. They must be going in a team that at least one person can use holy arm to restored some stamina or healing wounds or cure any curse that maybe caused by some darkness ärm. Then maybe this thing really caused by darkness ärm.

"You realized it? You're no oridinary kid, aren't you?" Said someone voice that appear so suddenly. The voice owner come along with two people besides him. All of them wearing a black cloack so they can hide their identity (or maybe the author just lazy to descript how they looked).

"There's no oridinary person that can find this place. I assume that's what you said to every people that come here." Alviss said confidently.

"Hahaha!" That man suddenly burst out laughing like something funny just happened. The all other person (including the people who come along with him) just sweatdropped without losing their awareness to each other group.

"From all the people I've ever meet, you're the only one who said something like that, Interesting! The other fool people usually just said something like 'who are you?' Or 'just shut up and die.' And also they said cooly 'I have no time to waste on you.' But all of them ended up died! What a bunch of fool! Hahahaha!" He said while laughing.

"You are a fool yourself to show up right in front of the enemy that you can kill silently. Or maybe you are a brave one?" Alviss said readying his Thirteen Totem Rod on his hand.

"Both of them is right. I'm both brave and fool." The cloacked one said cooly even at that 'fool' part, making them sweatdropped again.

"No more talk, let's see wheather you will be killed like those guys or achieve that legendary ärm. The illussion caused by the darkness ärm disappeard, all the corpse around them turn into a normal 'skull only' corpses, the room around them turn into a big arena like place that only has one enter and exit door, so from the beginning they just walk around there because the illusion effect of that darkness ärm. That's why that place is really called 'Ärm Graveyard". All the ärm the dead adventurers use can be found there in one room.

"Guardian Ärm: Fenrir!" The humanoid giant beast that has resemblance to a gold eyed black wolf with monstrous feature with 10 very long claws that resemblace katana. Fenrir leapt with his claw readied, then it some kind of fire engulf it's 10 claws and do a cross slashing using both of it's hand and fire of X like flame buring the entire things infront of it. Alviss dodging that attack using Thirteen Totempole by scattered the totem parts and ride one of that totem part and using the rest of the totem parts to attack the wolf from different dirrection, but it's futile, Fenrir dodged every attacks with it's very fast movement. Alviss switch the totem into a rod because he knows what the wolf's next movement. Fenrir attack Alviss directly with both it's claws, slashing and thrusting using it's great speed to sharper even more the attack so that attack can make an one-hit-kill in an attack. Alviss has a hard time to fight dodging and evading it's attack, not only fast and have a great renge because it's long feature, but also hard to predicted movement that the normal people can't make a guardian do it. Like using it's one of it's claw to do a 'high-speed-changed-direction-slash' that can make a blade change it's direction in the middle of slashing (like slashing vertical and when Alviss evade it to right or left, without stopping or slowing it's attack, the Fenrir can change it's attack direction to right or left.) And it can do a different attack from different direction using 10 of it's claws, it's trully a killer move to someone slow. Alviss can only dodge some of the attack, but can't block it because the totem start to break them at the first attack that he blocked. Some of the attack sucessufully hit Alviss and torn up both his shirt and body, in a matter of second, his whole body bathed in his own blood.

"Is this the guardian that kill all the intruder here?" Alviss asked calmly even after that killer move that he faced.

"No, I use this guardian because this guardian good at one-on one fight. Usually I use another guardian to fight a group of opponent. If you think I'm a guardian user, It's wrong, all of my guardian ärms is my weakest arm among all the ärm I can use ." He said with a frightening tone.

"Bell, stay back, if what he said is true, then this guy is stronger than Phantom." Alviss said with a more serious tone.

"But Al..." Bell said worriedly.

"It's okay, call the reinforcement, Alan and Gaira if it's possible. No normal people can stand up againts him. If it's not Alan and Gaira, they will be dead for sure." Alviss said calmly trying to calming down the dangerous situation.

"Okay!" Bell said and flying to the only exit door at that room with a high speed, but when she reach the exit door, there's a barrier blocking the path.

"There's a barrier here! We can't pass it through!" Bell said in panic.

"You can't pass through there once you come here. This is one of the reasons why all the people that come here died. They died from hunger even before solving about that darkness ärm, and some other died fighting me." The cloacked guy said with a straight tone.

"No other choice, I'll beat you down." Alviss said again with Thirteen Totem Rod on his hand.

"Beat me down? Not kill me? What a naïve kid you are." The cloacked guy said.

"Then I'll finish this with the next attack." The cloacked guy said. Once again, the Fenrir readied all it's Katana claw and the blades glowing bright scarlet, then it slashed and a bunch of bright scarlet boomerang shaped flame shoot out at... At Bell only.

"Bell! Look out!" Alviss use Thirteen Totem Pole around Bell and sucessufully protect her, but the totem start to break up a little again. Some of the boomerang still flying around Bell, waiting the time to strike, so Alviss can't deactived Thirteen Totem Pole.

"You said this is one-on-one battle didn't you?!" Alviss said angrily at that cloacked guy.

"That's makes no difference, after all, after I kill you, I'll kill that little fairy, so what's the differences if I kill her first?" Said the cloacked guy calmly. Alviss just answer him with a glare.

"Oh, your defence are opened." Warned the cloacked guy. Alviss trying to focus again when he realized that it's to late to get on guard now. Fenrir managed to stab him from behind and do a finishing blow.

"Sorry Bell, I'm failed... To protect you..." Alviss said weakly before he collapsed an unconsious on the ground with a massive bleeding on his wounds. The totem deactived automatically.

"Alviss! Don't you die!" Bell said and flying towars Alviss with a great speed.

"Now it's your turn." The cloacked guy said and the rest of the scarlet boomerang attacked her.

"LiKe Me lET yoU All diED ThaT EasLY..." A mysterious voice said.

BLARR!

All the boomerang explode before can reach Bell, and Bell miraclously saved.

"Wha-? What did you do little fairy?" The cloacked guy said confusingly calm.

"Forget it, miracle won't happen twice in this kind of moment." The cloacked guy said again and the Fenrir using the same attack again at Bell that already besides Alviss, trying wo wake him up, but the same thing happen again, the boomerang explodes before it could reach them. Suddenly the time around them (Alviss and Bell stopped, the legendary ärm on the corner of theroom glowing and a guardian of soul come out in a shape of a silver small ball of soul. Then it speak...

"Me is Silvernale the dangerous legendary ärm that you want to destroyed, me don't really care if you want to destroy me here and now, but is it really the best option? Me offer you a chance to save this young man's live if you keep me as your ärm." Said the 'spirit' that resides in that Legendary arm that they must destroyed to Bell.

"Of course! I don't care if you dangerous or not! Please! Save him!" Bell said while crying.

"..., you must be really care about him, aren't you?" That Silvernale spirit said with a vangue evil smirk.

"Fine, then use me to do a 'contract' with him. That will save his live, me can teach you how to do it. That's if you want to live a 'different' kind of live with him." It said again, this time with a weird and dark aura in it's tone.

"Do it." Bell said while crying silently, while trying to use any holy arm that she can find around there to heal Alviss's wound, but it's futile since she doesn't even know how to use arm.

"This is the final warning, there's no turning back." Silvernale said warningly while it ready to do the contract, because it knows very well the answer of that little fairy.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Bell said full of determination.

"As you wish, little fairy, just wish and me will do the job." Said Silvernale. Silvernale break the seal around the legendary arm, that arm is something like a pair of bracelet, the arm suddenly flying to Bell and attach itself to her arm (not weapon, a real arm I mean), and another one at Alviss's arm.

"The contract is compleate, now, enjoy your new live." Silvernale Then the time around them begin to move again.

"So 'you' are fighting the fate, don't you? A little bit Interesting, let's see if you can make things more interesting or not, for now, I will retreat for now, but maybe my underlings have a different thought, so I leave my 'replacement' here." Said the cloacked guy and then he 'make' one person that similiar to him with one of his ärm that can make a copy of one self, after that, he dissapear from that place.

The three attacker start to attack them again, one using 'nature ärm Tail of the Wind', the second using 'weapon ärm Meteor Veil' and the third using guardian ärm Byakko (White Tiger, one of the divisions in the sky in traditional Chinese astronomy) it's 5 meter tall if it standing four legged. Tail of The Wind support the Byakko to moving faster and Meteor Veil surround Byakko in a form of a Meteor ball, making a shield with a capability for both denfending or attacking with a heat that surround it.

"Ashd lsadua hfd...etc" Silvernale beginning to chant a spell incoherently. Bell can feel a great amount of her magical power used up by the arm. After it, the spell take effect. Suddenly in a blink of eye, Alviss stand up and charged Byakko with Thirteen Totem Rod, using the rood to pierce through the Meteor Veil and make a small opening on the barrier. Byakko roared and shoot a heavy lightning flame tornado towards them. Alviss summon many Thirteen Totem Pole to block the Tornado and at the same time using Guardiss just to defend Bell from the a little remaining of Fire Tornado that break through the poles.

"You ok Bell?" Alviss said with his usual warm smile.

"I'm okay Alviss!" She said cheerfully even in a battle againts a great beast. She forgot the danger just because the happiness she feel when she saw Alviss is totally fine.

"Sorry that I said I couldn't protect you Bell, I'll finish this quickly, you wait here." Alviss said while his alertness still on the beast.

"Okay, just don't get hurt anymore, Alviss!" Bell said trustfully. Alviss throw Thirteen Totem Rod and it pass through the barrier from the small opening that he created earlier. Byakko caught the rod using his jaw and intended to crush it into pieces, but the rod can't be crushed, it's stronger than before.

"Thirteen Totem Pole!" Alviss switch the totem from a rod into a many poles and piercing Byakko's body from the inside.

"GRAAAAAH!" Byakko roar in pain. It's body filled with holes that Thirteen Totem Pole caused. But the attack of the poles didn't end there. After it shoot out from Byakko's body, the poles spilt it selves into many part and attack Byakko from outside of it's body, causing pain both from inside and outside.

"GRAOH!" Byakko roar in pain again, this time it roar while charging them with a great speed and power (because the Tail of The Wind. It get faster and stronger heat in it's Meteor Veil).

"Sealing Skull." Byakko stopped in front of Alviss and cannot move anymore.

"He can seal that great beast movement? Good... for a kid." Silvernale said boringly. Bell kicked Silvernale's entire body with one kick (after all, Silvernale is just a little ball of soul, it's diameter is only 10 cm).

"High Speed Thirteen Totem Pole!" A pole of totem shoot below Byakko and smashing it's head at full force, then Byakko dissapear. But Meteor Veil and Tail of the wind is just fine. The Byakko arm broke, but the Byakko user still calm and doesn't say any word, just use his another Guardian arm, this time he used guardian arm Garm and Orthrus. (Garmr or Garm is a dog associated with Ragnarok, and described as a blood-stained watchdog that guards Hel's gate) (Orthrus is two-headed dog, brother of Cerberus). In a blink of eye, both beast trapped by something like a wall, it's A-Baoa-Qu.

DUARRRR! They explode into pieces in a blink of eye, the summoner of both beast throwed into the air by the expolosion (because the beasts explode at 'very' close range from him, just about 2 meter). While on the air he try to summon another guardian. But he run out of magical power.

"It's over. Just give up if you don't want to making things get worse." Alviss said calmly, he knows that his opponent already running out of magical power.

"You're the best Alviss!" Bell cheered from afar.

"Really? I don't think so..." Silvernale said and it got a kick again on the face.

"..." The attacker is silent and a second latter, he turn into a dust just like that, making all the people in that place (actually, only one person, one weird fairy, and one ball of soul from the arm).

"What's that Al?!" Bell said confused.

"I don't know, never saw something like this before. Better report it to another crossguard." Alviss said while examine the dust the attacker turn into. All of them forget that two remaining attacker escape from that place when one of their ally summon the second and third guardian.

"Okay, little fairy, the battle is ended now I will end the 'permission' that I give to him." Silvernale said.

"Huh? 'Permission'?" Bell said questionly

"See it yourself. Jh fdh rujfi." Silvernale said and again with that incoherent spell.

To be continued

A/N: sorry if you think some character become ooc


End file.
